


Late Night Call

by Erika_Sanely



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_Sanely/pseuds/Erika_Sanely
Summary: Late night assignations derailed by drunken shenanigans
Relationships: Chris Larabee/Ezra Standish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is for April Fool's Day. This fic may not be what would be classified as a normal run-of-the-mill slash piece. Don't say you weren't warned. Background for the scene, though not knowing shouldn't make any difference: "Chris and Ezra 'discover' each other finally at the annual ATF Xmas bash." They leave said party early-ish, and no-one notices them leave together (They're not the best ATF Team for nothing) This takes place post-coitus. Both were dozing when Chris cell phone rang......

## Late Night Call

by [ Erika Sanely ](mailto:epsanely@hotmail.com)

* * *

Chris jumped at the sound of the shrill ring, and quickly sat up, madly fumbling for his phone before his mind had had a chance to properly wake up. Despite years of training, the sound of a telephone in the middle of the night sent body-numbing chills and nausea. Late night phone calls only bought bad news.

"What?!? What's wrong?" The man beside him had also started at the sound, and was fumbling for the light switch.

Chris finally managed to locate his phone underneath his dress pants, and without looking at the number pressed the OK button. "Who's hurt?"

"Now, before you panic, nothing too bad has happened." Buck drunkenly paused on the other end of the line. "Well, I mean, something bad happened, but no-one died - so that's a plus."

Chris closed his eyes and bought his free hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Dammit Buck, if this is one of your 'I've drunk too much and Bucky-boy won't come out to play my life is over' calls I swear I shall fire your rotten ass first thing Monday."

"Hey! That hardly ever happens since I stopped drinking bourbon. I tell ya, I tell ya, spirits'll kill ya every time. So, are ya comin' or not?"

Chris glanced at the man looking worriedly at him and flushed, thinking that only 20 minutes earlier he had indeed done that very thing. He shook his head, and placed a hand on the uncovered thigh beside him to reassure Ezra that nothing drastic had occurred. "Buck, what did you call for?"

"For Vin. We voted that Josiah should phone ya, but he's a bit sad right now, and he's gone off to pray or hide or piss.... I'm not sure which - I wasn't listening when he said what he was doing. Listen, we're at the hospital, and you're listed as the V-man's next of kin, so we's figured you should get down here and hold his hand or sumthin' 'cause none of us can look at him without laughing, and I don't think Vin ever wants to see any of us again anyways, so if-"

"Breathe Buck. I've got no idea what you're on, but I had plans tonight and hanging out in a hospital waiting room with you lot all plastered wasn't in them. So, if you don't tell me what's going on, and how badly Tanner's been hurt, I'm hanging up and kickin' your ass the next time I see you. Speak slow, 'cause I'm only going to listen once."

Hearing the teasing tone in Chris' voice, Ezra smiled, and as quietly as possible he got out of bed and left the room to grab a glass of water from the kitchen.

The old wooden floor creaked under his bare feet, and the sound traveled through the telephone. Chris could hear the wide-eyed incredulous tone in Buck's voice. "Did you pick up at the party?! You old stud you, I knew you could do it if you tried. So - who is the lucky gal?"

"It's no woman you know Buck. Now - about Vin...?"

"Oh, right Vin! Well, y'see, it's like this. After we finished off the last bottle of scotch, we thought we should call for a taxi. But since we were off-duty, we'd left our cell phones at home, so we had to break into the restaurant's office. And they had a photo copier, so JD thought it would be funny to, well, y'know."

Chris nodded, even though he knew Buck couldn't see him. He knew better than to disrupt the man at this stage; a happy Buck would talk for ages, and if he was interrupted in the middle he would go off on a tangent that had absolutely nothing to do with his original story He had already interrupted the man more than he should've, and having to watch Ezra leave the room without an ounce of clothing on had made Chris resolve to keep the call as short as possible. Why Ezra had decided to let Chris into his bed was beyond him; the undercover agent could have had any person in the room if he had just beckoned, but he had chosen Chris. Luck like that doesn't happen along often.

"So we ditched our pants, and took turns sitting on the machine - my tattoo turned out fairly well, I'll show you the copy when you get here - and then Vin thought it would be *really* funny to take a copy of his do-dacker"

Chris barked out a loud laugh, causing Ezra to pop his head back into the room. "His _what_?!?"

"Look, that's what he called it, so that's what I'm calling it. So anyway, Vin gets a chair so he's tall enough, and then he puts it on the machine and starts to copy it. And that's when it happened."

Chris winced with the thought of what was coming up next, but he decided to let the other man continue. This was the sort of thing that only happened once in a life-time, and he was extremely glad it hadn't happened to him. Before Buck could continue though there was a loud clatter on his end of the phone, and Chris could hear a far off "Shit", before there Buck came back on the line loud and clear.

"Sorry, dropped the 'phone. Anyways, Vin's up on the chair, the cover the copier is up, and Josiah walks past. Y'know Chris, we all knew that J'siah can be a mean drunk - "

Chris couldn't control the fear in his voice. "Josiah didn't - "

"No! I was gunna say that we'd never knew that he can be a - an unsteady drunk." The team leader could hear the giggles starting to hic-cough from his oldest friend. "He got close to the machine and he tripped over his own foot, and to try and get his balance he grabbed the photo-copier, and he accidentally brought the cover down, and then he pressed down on the cover before anyone could stop him. It was ugly Chris. Real ugly. But funny too. Real funny.

"So that's why we're here. The doctor said Vin's gunna be in here for a few days, and they're not gunna know how bad off he is until the swelling goes down, but they think it might be broken." He snorted, and mumbled to himself "It's not funny Buck, a man was seriously hurt" He paused, and began to talk to Chris once more. "And Chris - ta tell you the truth, I don't know how they could tell it was swollen. He ain't all that an' a bag of chips. He ain't even a bag of chips. Unless we're talking about those kiddie sized packs you can buy which are nice but just don't hit the spot when you're hungry. He definitely ain't a -"

"But he is fine?"

"We think so, the doc's have got him sedated so he can get some rest tonight, an' like I said, he didn't want to see any of us, so other than what we've been told, we don't really know what's going on. That's why we figured we'd call you, and get you to come here, to talk to him."

Chris watched his lover walk back into the bedroom, and he knew what he would be doing for the rest of the night. "Look Buck, if Vin's going to be okay, and he's sedated I really don't think there's a need for me to be there right now. You're at Denver Memorial, right?"

"Yep"

"Then I'll be there when the visiting hours allow tomorrow morning. But like I said, I've got plans. 'Night Buck"

Buck laughed low, "Fair enough, I'd do the same. 'Night Ch-"

Chris disconnected before Buck had a chance to finish. He turned the cell phone off so there would be no more interruptions, and threw it in the direction of his clothes on the floor.

"Are you sure you want to do that? What if there's an emergency, and you need to be contacted?"

"It can wait. Everything else can wait."

The agent lifted an eye-brow "Everything?"

"Well, there is one or two things that can't wait." He made a grab for the man, half falling off the bed, and not being the least surprised that Ezra half caught him, and dragged him back onto the bed while claiming his mouth, teeth clashing together and tongues probing the other mouth, mimicking the pulsing movements their groins were presently engaged in. Chris broke the kiss, and travelled down the other mans body to caresses the erect member with butterfly kisses. Even though he and Ezra had agreed to keep their relationship to a mere night, he firmly hoped that if he could entice Ezra to stay the following day the one night could turn into months, hopefully even years.And if he had to use every sexual trick he had learned to keep Ezra in the bed - naked, sweaty and completely addicted to the taste, feel and smell of him - he would. Even if it meant staying in the house for the entire weekend.

And injured team members be damned.

* * *


End file.
